OC Profile
by PaigeTurner91
Summary: This is my profile for my D.S.9. character. Read this before reading my fanfics!


** Star Trek: Deep Space 9 O.C. Profile**

**Name:** Majel Lioi Quint

**Portrayed By:** Brittany Smyers

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 21

**D.O.B: **January 4th, 2348

**Species:** Human

**Sign:** Capricorn

**Home Planet:** Earth

**Affiliation:** Starfleet/ United Federation of Planets

**Assignment:** Stationed on Deep Space 9 (2369-2375)

**Rank:** Ensign /Lieutenant commander

**Division:** Science

**Position:** Historian/Librarian

**Education:** Starfleet Academy, San Francisco (Earth)

**Entrance Year: **2365

**Graduation Year:** 2369

**Honors?** Yes

**Birthplace: **La Porte, Indiana

**Hometown: **La Porte, Indiana

**Nationality:** American

**Marital Status:** Single

**Children:** None

**Known Relatives: **Father: Damon (40),Mother: Constance (39), and two sisters: one older (Eliana, 21), and one younger (Bethany, 14).

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 4'10"

**Weight: **110 lbs

**Build:** thin, yet short and somewhat stout

**Hair:** Brown

**Eyes:** Hazel

**Skin color**: White, with a few freckles on her arms, legs, and face

* * *

** Physical and Personality Profile**

**Appearance And Voice: **Majel is short (4' 11") and thin (110 lbs). Enemies will often underestimate her, believing her to be weak (and younger then she really is), but she can be quite strong and agile. She has short brown hair, hazel eyes, and wears a pair of glasses. Wears a science division Starfleet uniform, black shoes, and a communicator pin. She speaks in a slightly high-pitched voice, and when she gets excited, her voice gets higher. She also has two slightly large front teeth.

**Personality:** Cheerful, adventuresome, reckless, brave, intelligent, creative, bright, talkative, eccentric, quirky, compassionate, caring, and always wearing her heart on her sleeve, Matilda's not like "everybody else". She's generally friendly to everyone she meets, although sometimes unintentionally loud and overly talkative. At times it seems like she's strange due to this, but that's what attracts some people to her, while chasing others away. She doesn't really make any close friends, but once she finally gets close to someone, only a Golden Retriever could rival her loyalty.

She's somewhat shy and insecure because she's trying to find her place on Deep Space 9 (and in the world). This causes her to want everyone's approval, especially from people who she holds in high regard. She also has a dangerous temper-should someone mess with her friends or cross her the wrong way, she makes it very clear to his or her face. One you get to know her, you can see she's just an outgoing, yet socially awkward young woman. She 's a very quirky individual with a tendency to rant and rave excitedly about the things she loves -usually books, old movies, and music.

Though she's far from stupid, Majel can be like an absent-minded professor, highly gullible, and oblivious to what should be obvious, but she doesn't let her enemies fool her easily.

Despite Majel's good nature, she sometimes holds long grudges. Majel is also often quick to anger whenever she's confused and can be somewhat childish at times. She can also be seen as quite impulsive, as she tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. While simple-minded at times, she has a strong sense of justice.

* * *

** Other Info**

**Likes:** Food, listening to music, working on experiments, playing D.D.R in one of Quark's holosuites, reading, learning about almost anything, and drawing.

**Dislikes:** Nightmares, confrontations, Injustice, people being treated unjustly, and jerks.

**Hobbies:** Hanging out on the holodeck, Reading, writing, listening to music, singing, exploring, meeting different alien species, and studying about science, history and technology.

**Fears:** Dying, being too weak to help her friends and loved ones, her friends and loved ones (or herself) hurt physically or mentally, Cardassians, The Dominion, The Founders, and being alone.

**Good at: **Singing (as long as it's not opera), drawing, writing, reading, History, science, and technology.

**Bad at:** Math, whistling, making difficult decisions, sports, and organization.

**Special skills:** Good with computers, has a photographic memory, can play the violin, base guitar, and ocarina,(as well as sing), superior forensics skills, and excellent speaking skills..

**Habits and Quirks:** Saying "sorry" when she thinks she's done something wrong, sings to herself when happy, loves gummy bears, rubs her nose when nervous, energetic (and can talk nonstop) when talking about something she likes, and often gets herself into trouble.

**Contents of Majel****'****s messenger bag:** Majel likes to keep many kinds of things in her bag in case she needs anything while on missions or other places. Inside her bag, there's An antique iPod Touch, (inherited from an ancestor) iPod charger, a P.A.D.D and stylus, several notebooks filled with her own notes about the various beings of the universe that she encounters, a journal to record her experiences, several books, a phaser, a tricorder, a bottle of eyeglass cleaner, and a small micro fiber cloth to clean her glasses

* * *

** Majel's Biography**

**Childhood:** Majelwas born in La Porte, Indiana in 2348 to a Starfleet officer and his wife, and was the 2nd of three children. Her father was in the Engineering division, while her mother was a civilian. As a young child, her parents knew she was special-she had a thirst for knowledge and history that was encouraged by her father (who was one of her role models). But while her parents understood her for whom she was, her peers thought otherwise-they thought she was stuck-up and snooty simply because she was smart, which was certainly not the case.

**Starfleet Academy Years:** Majel did well on her Academy entrance competition exams and entered at age 17, but was pretty much a loner during her school days, as no one truly understood her. .She graduated 4 years later (at age 21) with honors and degrees in exoarchaeology, exobiology, xenolinguistics, and zoology, and became an ensign. She was assigned to Deep Space 9 the same year.

**On Deep Space 9:** As the space station's Librarian and Historian, Majel (at first) didn't feel her job was as "exciting" as the rest of the senior staff. She soon realized her position was as important as everyone else's, and looked at her job with more significance.

**The Dominion War: **During the Dominion War, she served faithfully and showed great courage, assisting in the retaking of Deep Space 9 and many other conflicts.

**After the Dominion War: **After the Dominion War, Majel returned to Earth to teach at Starfleet Academy.

* * *

**Relationships with crew-members and others on Deep Space 9**

Majel maintained good relationships with most of the staff and others on the ship:

**Benjamin Sisko:** Majel looked up to him with respect (he_ was _her commanding officer), and had gone to him for advice on several occasions.

**Kira Nerys: **Majel thought she was a great person, and tried to get Kira and Odo together as a couple after Majel found out about Odo's feelings about her.

**Odo: **Although the curmudgeonly Changeling security officer disliked the bubbly bookworm when they first met in 2369 (viewing her as too hyperactive and unfocused to do _any_ sort of job), she proved him wrong, and they eventually became friends. Majel liked Odo as a friend, looked up to him as a role model and hero, and came to him for advice when needed. He was also the source of her emotional stability, often calming her down when she was emotional or distressed. She felt extreme empathy for Odo's plight, knowing the feeling of being an outsider all too well, having been the target of bullies and insults because of her intelligence and quirks throughout much of her life. When She gained shapeshifing abilities for a few weeks (caused by an accident in the Deep Space 9 laboratory during an experiment in D.N.A.), she was initially afraid of how the others would react, thinking they'd view her as a freak and that she'd be experimented on by Starfleet, but she enjoyed her shapeshifting abilities later on and took lessons from Odo, further cementing their friendship. Her favorite forms were that of a barn owl and Dachshund. Unfortunately, the effects were only temporary.

After Odo was locked in Solid form by the Founders, Majel was the one who showed him the ropes of being truly human-she gave him his first food and drink (food she insisted be cooked, not replicated), and introduced him to his new sense of smell by using one of Quark's holosuites to create a field of flowers.

Majel did her best to get Odo to "lighten up" and have fun, yet wasn't always successful. Majel was one of the first people to realize Odo was in love with Kira, and did her best to bring them together by trying to convince him he was really was worthy of Kira (though it took a while). Majel would defend Odo to the death, putting herself in harm's way to do so.

After the Dominion war, Majel was upset when Odo left to rejoin the Great Link permanently (even smacking him across the cheek in a fit of anger and tears because she loved him), but soon accepted that he had a duty to his people.

******Jullian Bashir:** Admired his skills in the medical field.

**Jadzia Dax: **Found her interesting, wondering what it was like to have 7 lifetimes of memories.

**Ezri Dax: **Viewed her the same as Jadzia, yet knew she was a separate person.

**Worf: **Gave him a great deal of respect.

******Miles O****'****Brien:** Liked him as a friend and went kayaking with him and Odo at least once.

**Jake Sisko: **Liked his writing, and encouraged it.

**Quark:** Majel was wary and suspicious of him, but lighten up a little later on, and loved to sit back and watch the bantering that went on between him and Odo.


End file.
